


27. guitar

by bruises



Series: tumblr drabbles [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Cute, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5388050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I still don’t understand how you play this thing,” Malia says, strumming the guitar strings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	27. guitar

**Author's Note:**

> from [this list.](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/post/134629099165/send-me-a-ship-a-word-and-ill-write-you-a-fic)

“I still don’t understand how you play this thing,” Malia says, strumming the guitar strings. “Drums are way easier and these strings hurt my fingers.”

Erica shrugs. “I don’t have the rhythm or the grip for drums.”

Malia rolls her eyes; Erica could probably play drums if she wanted to. That, and Malia’s so in love with her girlfriend that she thinks Erica could do anything.

“So how do I do this again?” She asks, getting frustrated.

Erica smiles and moves Malia’s hands to the neck of the guitar. “You press down here and strum with your other hand.”

“It’s that easy?” Malia asks, quirking an eyebrow at her.

“More or less,” Erica replies.

Malia does it a few times and eventually she starts to get a decent sound out of the guitar.

“I sound amazing, I should take your guitar at our next show,” Malia laughs.

She hands the acoustic back to Erica and feels around her bunk until she finds her laptop.

“Do you want to watch something while we’re driving?” Malia offers.

Erica leans the guitar up against the side of the bunk and nods. “What’ve we got?”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!! // [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
